


Mysterious fathoms below

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry Christmas, This is my captain Swan secret santa present for nancyywheller, mermaid!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: When a storm throws Killian overboard, a mysterious mermaid who saves him. Now it is up to him to save her and bring her back home.





	1. Man Overboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nancyywheller.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nancyywheller.tumblr.com).



> Happy secret Santa, @nancyywheller! 
> 
> I edited this fanfic at 18/06/2018, adding and changing some bits since I wasn't satisfied. It was the lovely comments by CShipper that encouraged me to return to this fic, so thank you so much! Listen, guys, this is what happens when you leave comments on a fanfiction.  
> 
> For those who like the whole Mermaid-AU thing, I would recommend 'A Tall Tail' by SpartanGuard. 
> 
> Also, in case you want a bit of a visual whilst reading, I keep thinking of this artwork by deannacreder i think? http://onceuponadisneypotter.tumblr.com/post/177456717934

With a frustrated sigh, Emma carefully removed the tiny clam from her hair. That was why she hated swimming through old shipwrecks, those annoying things kept tangling her hair, no matter with how much seaweed she tied her hair together. With a few strong flicks of her tail, she left the wretched place behind her. It was a dead trail anyway, the fleeing merman she was looking for had already gone somewhere else. Emma gritted her teeth. She could have used the price on that man’s head, her rent was almost due. Out of breath, she stopped at the edge of the coral reef. “Fuck” she muttered under her breath as she saw the whalebus disappear behind the corner. That was the last bus leaving today, now she'd have to swim home, through the storm planned tonight. Worst birthday ever.

 

“HEAVE HO! LOWER THE SAILS! TIE YOURSELF TOGETHER MEN, I AM NOT LOSING ANY OF YOU TODAY!” a strong voice sounds over the rain. He looks at the ship, full of activity, with men running, pulling ropes and screaming orders. “T is a large storm, captain.“ a small man, with a red beanie, murmurs. ”Aye. But we’ve seen rougher ones, Smee.” the dark haired man answers, the same voice that just shouted the orders over the deck. “Still, captain. ‘t is a big storm, this. And we’ll be crossing mermaids waters soon…” “We’ll survive, Smee. Now, get those hands working.”

 

Emma closed her eyes tight whilst kicking herself forward. The storm was gaining strength, and whilst it was true that the storm was worse up at the surface it still caused a lot of resistance for her to swim through. She stopped and held herself still, grabbing a large rock to secure herself. “You better hurry up and get inside, young lady!” a passing mermaid calls her. Emma grumbles a reply. She had been in much worse situations than this. She shook her head to get rid of the memories and carefully let go of the rock with one hand to throw her hair back over her shoulders. The rough waves had washed away the improvised hair tie, and her hair surrounded her in a golden cloud. Great, she'd have to brush out all the knots and tangles once she got home. 

 

“ONE TWO HEAVE! ONE TWO HEAVE!” The waves had gotten worse, splashing on deck, breaking the wood and tugging the men, trying to drag them down. “COME MEN, WE’RE ALMOST AT THE END OF THE STORM. BE CAREFUL, THESE WATERS ARE INFESTED WITH THOSE BLOODY MERMAIDS.” Another wave hits deck, slamming lose the rod keeping the wheel straight. Killian jumped up, untieing himself from the rest of his man to grab the wheel. Another wave hit before the dark-haired pirate can tie himself back to the wood and the world turns. He feels a blow to his head and darkness reigns.

 

Emma looked up at the waves, calculating the time in between them in order to use them to her advantage. Above, she sees the familiar shadow of a ship, obviously struggling against the wild wind and sea. A flash of lightning illuminates the rear, and less than a second later she spots a body. Man overboard. Emma smiled, thinking back at the net she got stuck in once. Those humans deserved to drown, catching and eating fish, ruining the reef with their trash and doing unspeakable things to the mermaids they capture. Drowning is a soft death, the sea a loving grave. Emma looks as the body sinks, falling towards her. She sighs as she lets go of the rock and dives into the open again, grabbing the human and dragging it down. No need to put the dying body for show, the water around a drowned sailor always got incredibly disgusting. Besides, she didn't need to attract any sharks to this neighbourhood if she wanted any chance at finding the escaped merman she was hunting. 

 

Killian opened his eyes in the salty water, the blackness slowly turning into a dark, blurry blue. He supposed he should panic, try to swim back up and escape Davy's Locker, but he does not. There is no chance anyway, he is tired and he feels his clothes drag him down. Suddenly he realises - it is not his clothes dragging him down. He looks around and sees a blonde woman - no, mermaid - pulling him with her. Hell no, that is not how he will end. Drowning is fitting, but dragged down by a _mermaid_? He kicks himself loose and the creature turns around. “Emma?” A sudden movement pumps out all the air left in him, and the light around him dies for good.


	2. This Is Not A Fairy Tale.

Sand. He was laying on sand. Killian rolls over and vomits. He’d expected the afterlife to be a bit more pleasant than this. Another cough. Nope, definitely not pleasant. Oh well, what could he have expected? It's not like he was heaven-material anyway. Suddenly, a demanding voice sounds behind him. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” Killian turns and blinks. A woman was sitting on a rock next to him, looking at him angrily. Blonde hair, green eyes - 'You're the mermaid who tried to drown me!' He would have sounded more threatening if his voice didn't sound like he had just eaten a bag full of flour. The brief look of guilt confirms Killian's suspicions. He looked down, noticing that she traded her magnificent tail for a simple pair of legs. “Stop staring. How did you know my name?” she repeats, urgently.

 

_“Your Majesties.“ Killian looked sideways to his brother whilst the mermaid King and Queen rise of the water. “We welcome you.” the Captain of the Royal Navy continues. “Thank you, Captain.” the voice of the lovely Queen is filled with grief. “You said you had an urgent matter to discuss?” the Queen sobs in reply. Killian raises an eyebrow, but Liam looks at him with a warning glance. “That storm a week ago -” the King starts. He breaths heavily. “That was not a natural storm. The SeaWitch used it to whisk away our daughter. Now she is missing. She could be in any realm, in all water. Please ask your men to look for her. Those who find her will get a royal reward.”_

“Your tattoo.” Killian says, his voice rasping from the salt water in his lungs. The blonde looks down at her wrist, a small buttercup looking up. “What’s with it? And it’s not a tattoo. It’s a mermaid thing.” she sounds offended. “Whatever you say, love.” Killian replies. He grabs his belt. Good, his bottle of rum was still there. He would need it if his suspicions were correct. He quickly emptied it, glad for the extra money he spent on a good-quality flask. His drowning didn't ruin his favourite drink too much. “A long time ago I-” Killian hesitated. “I met two mermaids looking for their daughter who got lost in a storm. They described that tat- that mark of yours. Said it was unique.” Emma huffed. "You're lying. My parents aren't looking for me. This isn’t a fairy tale, sailor, and you are not going to get through to me by pretending you know me. I can drag you back down any moment.” she turned around, lost in memory.

   
_“Look at that, such a poor babe. Must have been left here by her mother.” “Listen Ava, I know what you’re thinking. We can’t keep her, we’re already struggling to make ends meet. We must think of our own children first.” “You’re right, Sev. But we can’t just leave her here. She’ll get eaten by the very first shark! Or she’ll starve to death.” “Let us bring her to the orphanage, they will take care of her there.”_

“Which realm are we in, love?” the man she saved - why did she save him again? - awoke Emma from her memories of the orphanage. She shrugged. 'Why would I tell you?' 'Because, if I am honest, there are some realms where I would prefer you drowning me over staying in them.' 'Well, I do not know how you _humans_ call it, but we are on a small island on the coast of Anaheim.' Killian groaned. He hated Anaheim, especially its bratty king. And he may or may not have gotten into trouble with the royal guard a couple of times. 'It's my home.' Emma added, not sure why she was telling him this. 'Well, love,' Killian slowly got up 'Your parents live in the oceans around the Enchanted Forest. I believe you call it Atlantia?' 'Sit back down. I still don't believe you. And don't call me love.' Emma sneered, pointing a dagger at his throat. 'Then tell me, lo-' Killian halted when he saw the death-glare in the mermaid's face. Gesturing at his wounded arm, bruised legs and endless sea behind him, he continued. 'Do I look like I am in any position to lie to you?' 'Isn't that all humans do?' Emma retorted, just about done with this black-haired, surprisingly handsome human. 'Listen. I have no time for your personal grudges with my kind. I have to get back to my ship before my crew wrecks it. I have no place to go, seeing as this is an island. Without you, I would have probably been dead. I am not lying to you.' Emma got up to face him. 'Those are all very sweet words, sailor. But I don’t believe a word you said. You’re lucky I haven't killed you yet. Don’t move.' With two steps, she was back in the water and gone.

'Wake up. Eat this. We’re leaving in a couple of minutes. You’ll be able to breathe underwater for an hour. I’m bringing you back to your ship, your crewmen are back in the realm you call ‘enchanted forest’. I’ll leave you close to port, you’ll have to swim the rest yourself.' Killian slowly opened his eyes. It was dark out, the stars sparkling as if it was their last night. 'Ah, you have returned. You know, you could have at least left me a blanket, it is freezing in-' the rest of his complaints were abruptly halted by the salt taste of seaweed in his mouth. 'Eat. We have to hurry, I'm going to get into trouble because of you.' Killian swallowed, looking at her incredulously. 'You, in trouble because of me? I am aware I have gotten _many_ ladies into trouble, but-' 'shut up, I don't want to hear about your escapades. Let's go.' Emma tugged his hand and before Killian knew it, he was under water again. This time, however, it was a much more pleasant experience. The water was dark but calm, and somehow he could still clearly see. The sands beneath him shone golden, and far in the distance, he could see the outlines of an underwater city. 'The underwater world looks a whole lot better when you're not drowning.' Killian quipped, holding on to the blonde mermaid as she dragged him through the cold waters. Emma didn't reply but only swam faster, ignoring the fish around her, even when they were in her way. After a couple of minutes, the water around them started streaming faster and faster until suddenly, the ocean floor disappeared and they were falling off the edge of the world. Killian closed his eyes and screamed until he was suddenly engulfed in silence.

He quietly opened one eye, and then the other. They were swimming in an ocean again. 'I thought sailors were supposed to be brave,' Emma huffed. 'We're almost there'. Killian shot her an angry look. 'You could have warned me. And I am not a sailor, I am a Captain.' 'Warning you is way less entertaining.' the blonde smiled back. 'And you are a pirate, I should have drowned you when I had the chance.' A couple of minutes later, he felt his breath begin to falter as more and more water filled his mouth. They reached the surface just in time and gasped for air. 'Your ship is docked at King Midas' port, a two-minute swim from here. It's damaged, but it still floats. Forget this ever happened. Next time you drown, I won't be there to save you.' Emma turned to swim away. 'WAIT!' Killian grabbed her arm. 'What about your parents?' They are looking for you!'. Emma simply raised an eyebrow. 'Has anyone already told you that happy endings are only for heroes?' With a firm kick of her tail, she disappeared in the waves. Killian looked at where she had disappeared, then turned and started swimming.


	3. Buttercup Mark

'A two-minute swim,' Killian huffed. 'Sure, for a mermaid it is.' It had taken him almost ten times as long to reach the coast, and another couple of minutes to find a place that wasn't made out of gold where he could actually climb on land. He was soaked and cold and frustrated. And, he had to admit, curious. Why did that mermaid save him? And what had she meant with her parting words? 'Excuse me,' he approached a young boy carrying a bucket and a mop. 'Have you seen a splendid ship docked here, named the _Jolly Roger_?'  “I-I'm sorry Captain, w-we thought you were dead, Captain, I- we-” “It's **okay** Smee.” Killian replied in an annoyed huff. He turned and continued inspecting the Jolly Roger. It would cost quite a lot of gold to repair the damage the storm had brought. The mast was broken and the rudder was almost splintered. He thought back at Emma. 'Smee. How do you contact a mermaid King and Queen?' 'Why, captain?' 'Don't ask me why, Smee. Tell me how.'

 

A merman hurried through the hallways of the underwater castle. He passed rich statues, beautiful curtains, immense portraits without even a passing glance. He only stopped when the giant doors to the throne room were right in front of him. “I bring news for the King and Queen. It's urgent.” the doors open and reveal a gigantic room. Gorgeous pillars holding up a shimmering roof covering two towering thrones, seating a black haired woman sitting proudly next to her blonde husband. Only those who look carefully would be able to see the bags underneath their eyes, the weight on their shoulders and the grief in their hearts. 'Your Majesties. A pirate has arrived at the Sunrock. He said he wanted to speak to you. He said it was urgent. He said it was about-' the man swallowed, fearing his message was just false hope. 'About Princess Emma.' the King and Queen rose at once. Gossiping voices filled the room. It had been a while since news about the lost princess had reached the castle. Most of it was false anyway, but the King and Queen refused to give up hope. The punishment for false information was severe, ranging from steep fines to eternity in prison. 'Who is this pirate? Bring us to him!' 'He- He said he would return in two days, my Queen. He said, that if you would see him, he'd be at the Sunrock at dawn.' 

 

Mr Smee looked at his Captain in shock. 'A magic bean? How did you get that?' 'Let's just say, Mr. Smee, that someone owed me a favour.' 'If we sold that-' Killian could almost see the gold coins in his eyes. 'We- we'd be rich! We'd be able to repair the ship a dozen times over!' 'Aye, but we could be even richer if we use this bean to pick up a little package.' Smee grinned. 'Well, Captain, where are we going?' 'Anaheim.' 

 

Emma threw the shell on the floor. Again a dead trail. That stupid merman really did not want to be found. He was good. Better than the previous bastards she had caught. But she liked a challenge. What was she missing? She read through the information again, but her buttercup mark, as well as the memories of the events following the previous storm, kept distracting her. She sighed and got up. This was no use. She should never have saved that blasted, lying, human pirate. He knew nothing about her, or her life, or her parents. For all she knew, he could've overheard her name somewhere, recognised her mark and made something up on the spot to save himself. Of course, Emma had heard tales of the lost princess of Atlantia. Many girls her age had dreamed that _they_ were the one. Emma had allowed herself to dream too, once. But she had been found many realms away, left in a kelp forest. She was lucky someone had found her, or her life would have ended right there. A soft little dinner on a green platter, for any interested shark to devour. Emma huffed, grabbing a piece of cloth to cover her buttercup mark. Her? A princess? She looked down at her tail, absentmindedly tracing the small lines over her fin. The result of her punishments in the orphanages, too many to count. For speaking before her turn, for fighting, for stealing food, or talking back at the supervisors. For not selling enough, for selling too many. There was always a reason to be suspected of stealing or misbehaving in any way. No, Emma wasn't a princess, she was a simple, ordinary orphan with a job and a fugitive merman to find. A stupid, lying _pirate_ would not change a thing about that. 

 

There was already someone on the island when she arrived for her weekly sunbath. It was the pirate, casually sitting in the sand and throwing dice. 'What are you doing here? And how did you even get here?' Emma asked, with a disgusted voice. 'What is it love, not happy to see me?' 'I brought you to your ship. Whatever you need I am not giving it to you.' 'Well,' Killian smiled. 'It seels like I have misplaced myself again. My crew and I were looking for- treasure.' 'And you were wondering if you could steal some from me?' 'No.' the pirate replied, rolling his dice again. 2 sixes and a four. 'I know well enough you don't have any to spend.' 'Excuse me?' 'Emma Swan. Bailbond mermaid. Orphan. Late on rent. ' 'Did you spy on me?' The dice again rolled over the wet sand, resulting in a five, a three and a two. The black-haired pirate cursed underneath his breath, apparently having lost the game against himself. 'You are not the only one capable of doing research' he replied. 'You come to my realm, on my island, just to insult me?' 'No, I came to your realm, to your island, to offer you a deal.' 'I am not stealing anything for you, filthy-' 'I am well aware of your opinion on me. Now, at last here me out. I can get you a large sum of money, enough for a whole year of rent, if you can get me and my crew back to the Enchanted Forest by dawn, tomorrow. Right around the SunRock, that would be great.' Emma raised an eyebrow. 'And where would you get that money?' 'Ah, a pirate never reveals his secrets.' 'Why should I trust that you will actually pay me?' 'You can't. But right now, I am your only bet at gaining anything. And it shouldn't take you longer than an hour.' Killian got up and walked towards a small boat dragged on the sand. 'Just think about it. I will be back here tomorrow, an hour before dawn. Enjoy your sunbath.' With those words, he dragged the boat back into the sea and rowed away. 

 

'Fine. I'll do it.' Emma said, even before Killian could open his mouth. She had received a not-so-friendly visit from her homeowner about the rent. She needed that money, now. And, as much as she hated to admit it, the pirate was right. He was her only bet. There was no chance she'd find the fugitive merman in time, and that would still leave next month's rent to be paid. 'Let's go to your ship, I'll make you a portal and you better pay me after we arrive.'

_ “She is beautiful! Our little princess.” the King smiled upon his newborn daughter. “She has your hair.” his wife replied. “But she has your tail.” he countered, hugging his wife tight. Suddenly, the seafloor started to shake, and the castle with it. Black waves upon waves entered through the now shattered windows and the newly forming cracks in the floor, swirling around, snatching the infant from its parents. 'No!' The Queen's scream has not yet died away before a black-tailed mermaid enters the room, cackling. 'I told you I would destroy your happiness. Well, here I am, to fulfil my promise. You didn't think I would forget about it, did you?' _

Snow and her husband looked at each other, nervously. The two days were over and almost the entire court had gathered at the SunRock. Ruby, her loyal friend, dove up behind her. 'Do you want more privacy?' she whispered. 'Yes.' The mermaid Queen could not say more, in fear she would break down in front of the crowd. In the past twenty-eight years she had tried so desperately not to lose hope, but each false report of someone promising they'd seen their daughter was a huge blow to the royal couple. Twenty-eight years and three days, it had been since the SeaWitch had created her terrible storm, stealing their child and laughing, laughing about it. They had captured her, removed her magic and chained her up, but she refused to talk. The princess had disappeared, and the royal's happiness with it. A shark with red stripes appeared, chasing away the curious crowd. Snow smiled, recognising the over-dramatic flair of her friend. Even though by now many people knew of the shape-shifting abilities of the Queen's best friend, they still feared the shark when it appeared. Suddenly, a surge of magic disturbed the water and a huge pirate ship appeared nearby the rock. The Queen was extra grateful for her friend, for the ship would have injured some of the crowd gathered to potentially see the mermaid princess for the first time. The King and Queen locked eyes, held hands and waited. 

 

_'You want to find your child again, dearie?' a golden merman locked in a cage giggled. 'You know me, I'm always willing to make a deal!' 'What do you want?' the desperate couple replied. 'Hehehee! You. Want help. From me? What a delightful turn of events! Hmmm. Yes, yes, I know what I want! That magic squid of yours. The one whose ink got me locked up in this cage?' 'I am not going to kill him.' Even though the Queen's face is filled with tears, her voice is unwavering. 'He is my friend.' 'Oh no, dearie, you don't have to kill him. Squid was never really my favourite meal, you know. I just want you to- empty the cartridge.' 'What?' 'Well, get rid of its ink, of course! You must realise, that black stuff is horrible for your clothes. I was wearing my good shirt when you caught me!' 'And if we do it. Can help us find our daughter?' 'Your daughter? Oh, she is lost for the next twenty-eight years, of course.' 'What?' 'Part of the curse, you know. Nothing I can do about that!' 'Let's go. He is of no use.' The King started to turn around, grabbing his wife's arm to take her with him. 'Wait wait wait!' The golden merman looked panicked. 'What do you want, Rumplestiltskin?' the Queen sounded tired. The golden creature closed his eyes, waving his hands as if seeing through them. 'Someone will find your child, at her twenty-eighth birthday. He will bring her back to you. She will have a perfect little buttercup mark, on her left wrist.' He opened his eyes again and giggled. 'How ridiculous! Why would an adolescent mermaid, who thinks she is an orphan, ever believe someone telling her she is a lost princess?' 'Can you help, or not?' 'Of course I can help! I can make you a trinket, hmm, let's make it a crown! Seems fitting, no? And then, when you place it upon your head, he will understand. How about that, for a deal?'  
_

 

'Now, pay up.' It was the first time Emma spoke after agreeing to create the portal. Killian looked down at the mermaid beneath him, then at the SunRock a few dozen meters away. The King and Queen were there, as promised. Emma did not seem to have noticed them yet. 'I brought you to your stupid SunRock, now I want my payment. You have wasted enough of my time.' 'Calm down lass, your payment is coming.' Killian jumped down into the water. Emma turned, suddenly noticing the mermaid guards around the nearby rock. 'What is happening?' Emma panicked. 'Where did you take me? What did you do?!'

 

_Emma prided herself on being a fast swimmer. But she was carrying a bag of diamond necklaces, which did not necessarily improve her speed. She knew the neighbourhood well, she and Neal had made sure to discover all the best hiding spots before attempting their heist. But something had gone wrong, and now she was being chased by a whole police force. They knew. They _knew_ she was coming. It was Neal, it must have been him. There was nobody else that knew of their plans. And why else wouldn't Neal be waiting at their rendezvous point? He had betrayed her. Emma had no time to wipe away her tears as she turned a corner, and another one. She was fast, but the mermaids chasing her were faster. Before she knew it, she was locked up. One and a half years in prison. No probation. From that moment on, Emma had decided never to trust anyone again. She had become a bail bonds mermaid, chasing cheating husbands and stealing business managers. But, even though her job got her into constant contact with the police, she never trusted them. Or anyone. Ever again. _  


'Calm down, lass, calm down!' Killian saw the panicked look in Emma's eyes. 'Where did you bring me?' Suddenly, a knife was pushed against his throat. 'Technically,' he answered, trying to stay afloat without pushing himself further into Emma's knife, 'you brought us here.' Suddenly, a two faces dove up out of the water next to them A man and a woman, looking at her with an emotion Emma could not place. Emma glanced at the crowns firmly placed upon the mermaid's and merman's head. She lowered her knife and awkwardly nodded at them. 'Your- Your Majesties?' 'Emma?' the woman replied, her voice disbelieving. 'How- How do you know me?' Suddenly, she turned around to face Killian, again pointing her knife at him. 'Is this because of your ridiculous notion that I am some lost princess, just because I have a mark similar to that of the royal crest?' 'So it is true?' the merman looked at her incredulously. 'May we- may we see your mark?' the Queen added, pleading. Hesitantly, Emma held out her left arm. Before she knew it, the Royal couple of Atlantia engulfed her in a tearful hug. 'What is happening?' 'You're our daughter, Emma.' the teary-eyed Queen replied. 'No. I am an orphan, found in a kelp forest. I am not your child, I am sorry for wasting your time.' Emma started to turn around. The King held out a silver trinket. A tiara. 'Please. Just put it on, and you will understand.' 'I am sorry, Your Highness.' But before she could dive, the crown was already placed upon her head and everything went black. 

 

_A black-tailed mermaid, crashing a Royal wedding. 'I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do.' Black waves and a mother's cry as a baby is swept away. Orders shouted at soldiers, to search each and every realm. Royal visits to each on-land country, asking for their daughter. Promised rewards, a captured SeaWitch refusing to talk. Tearful nights, political advisors stating the hopelessness of the situation. Claims to stop the search, a vetoed protest by the King and Queen. False information and deceptions. A twenty-eight-year-long search for their missing daughter, for the lost princess of Atlantia. For her._

 

Killian Jones smiled and turned as he saw his blonde saviour embrace her parents. 'Get the anchor, Smee.' he said, after climbing back aboard. 'But Captain- the gold? Treasure? Reward?' 'We're going, Smee.' Killian turned and started shouting commands to his crew. He knew he would be welcome at the royal mermaid family at any time. And, if he was honest, he would not mind getting to know the newly found princess a bit better.


	4. In Cold Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CShipper's sweet comments, here is another chapter for you guys! I think this fic will have another two or three chapters after this, since I tend to keep my chapters quite short.

The weeks that followed were chaotic and busy. The little things of value Emma had were moved to an empty wing in the castle that her parents kept prepared for her return. She was assigned a group of handmaids who kept swimming around her, fixing her hair, clothes, giving her food and drink. The coronation had been a big festival where Emma had met hundreds of Kings and Queens and government officials of different realms. Her parents constantly surrounded her, giving lavish gifts, talking to her, hugging her or occasionally simply staring at her. Emma had never in her life felt this loved, and she was terrified. She felt locked up, never before had she been this surrounded by people. Of course, she knew how blessed, how lucky she was to be The Lost Princess, and she knew she lived quite the fairy tale life. She didn’t miss the small apartment that she could barely afford, the cheap seaweed-noodles for dinner when she couldn’t afford anything else, the rough neighbourhoods she wandered searching for people who did not want to be found. But she did miss her freedom, her solidarity, the possibility to just pack up everything, jump realm and start up a new life somewhere else.

 

It was two weeks after her coronation that Emma was completely done with it. She was done with her servants who wouldn’t leave her alone, she was done with the etiquette she had to constantly remember in fear of insulting anyone, she was done with the guards who accompanied her anywhere she went, she was done with the questions, the stares, and, even though she did not like to admit it, she was done with her parents. She was grateful they loved her so, but they were too clingy, too enthusiastic, they asked too many personal questions. And one night, after another day without privacy, Emma escaped. She was alone in her room, which was a rare occurrence, and she created a portal. Normally, you would need a large open area to properly create one, for the magic was too strong to leave any room, even the biggest of the biggest, undamaged. But for now, Emma didn’t care. She had to get out of the castle, and there was simply no other way. Not for her to g alone, at least. When Emma turned to close the portal and looked at the wreckage she left behind, she felt a small pang of guilt. The thought of going back quickly passed her mind, but when she saw the guards entering her chamber to see what the noise was all about, she closed portal behind her. She was alone. Finally, finally, after almost two months, she was truly alone. Emma kneeled on the seabed and cried.

 

The water around her was cold, and Emma regretted not bringing a jacket. She should have known not to flee to the waters around Arendelle without one. With a few flicks of her tail, she sped through the water, not really sure where to go and what to do. She didn’t bring money, or anything really, her decision had been quite impulsive. She didn’t know why she chose Arendelle in the first place, aside from the f but she was grateful. The cold water helped her think and hugged her muscles as she swam. Even though Emma had tried to keep up some sort of exercise schedule, she felt that her body wasn’t used to swimming long distances at high speed anymore. Right when she wondered what to do next, she saw a familiar shadow in the distance. It couldn’t be, could it?

It had been one and a half months since Killian had sailed away from the reunited Royal family, and two weeks since the royal coronation he and his crew were allowed to attend. But aside from that, the ventures of the Jolly Roger had not been lucky ones. They had managed to repair the ship, but it had taken a lot of money. Since the coronation, the crew hadn’t had a single proper meal, since there simply was not enough money to buy food. They had travelled to Arendelle in the hope to encounter some trading ships, but they had not yet seen any. Killian could almost smell the mutiny brewing, and he was not surprised when one of his newest recruits, a young and rash, but strong and passionate sailor, came up to him, demanding an explanation. He was surprised, however, to see how many of his crewmembers joined him. ‘Why did you leave without a reward?’ the sailor commanded. ‘We could have been rich by now, if you hadn’t left when we returned the Princess!’ ‘Yeah!’ Killian heard another agree. ‘I’m starving!’ ‘We haven’t seen another ship in days!’ ‘We’re running out of water!’ ‘I want to be paid!’ Suddenly, the entire deck was filled with the noises of complaints. ‘Listen. LISTEN!’ Killian tried to make his voice heard over the crowd. ‘I know the past time hasn’t exactly been – profitable, but I am sure tides will tu-’ ‘I don’t want to hear the tides will turn, I want to see it!’ Again, voices echoed the sentiments. Killian tried to pair the voices to a face, but the young sailor was too up in his face for him to think clearly. ‘Are you threatening mutiny?’ he asked, hoping that the man would step down when hearing the accusation. Killian hoped wrong. ‘Yes.’ Killian cursed underneath his breath. ‘Fine.’ He said, whilst drawing his sword.  
When Emma got close, she indeed recognised the ship as the Jolly Roger. She hadn’t seen the pirate since he crew suddenly disappeared after reuniting her with her parents. Her mother had told her that she had invited the man to the coronation, but Emma was too busy that day to look for him. She wasn’t sure what to say anyway. She was about to turn and swim away when she heard a sound above her and saw a familiar shape sink down into the water. How could anyone just fall into the water like that? The sea was calm and as far as she could see there weren’t any problems with the ship. Emma carefully approached the sinking man and recognised him: it was Killian, covered in blood and bruises. She sighed, grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the ship, towards land. 

 

The land that was most nearby wasn’t nearby enough. Emma desperately dragged the unconscious body on the sand and pushed her hands on his stomach. ‘Please Killian, please, wake up wake up!’ She couldn’t have him die, not on her watch, not after what he did for her. She tried to push the water out of him again, but it did not seem to work. ‘Killian, come back to me!’ she pressed her lips onto him and exhaled.


	5. Kiss the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise in advance - I suck at writing kiss scenes. Anyway, here is the next chapter, short but sweet, I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> ///  
> Also, I swear I haven't forgotten this fic, I am sorry the next chapter is taking so long! I am on holiday so I don't have that much time for writing. I hope I'll have more time when we start travelling instead of sightseeing again, I have to entertain myself in some way shape or form during the car rides :)

‘We have to stop meeting like this.’ Killian looked up and saw green eyes looking down on him. ‘Emma?’ The blonde in front of him nodded as he carefully got up. ‘What happened? Why are you bruised?’ ‘Mutiny.’ He grumbled as a reply, remembering the rough fight that had ensued after he had drawn his sword. He had been through a lot in the long time he lived, and this was not the first mutiny he had faced. He would get his ship back one way or another. Emma raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but Killian cut her off. ‘What are you doing here?’ He asked. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be doing princess-y stuff with your parents?’ ‘I escaped.’ The blonde replied. ‘Why?’ ‘It was just – too much, I guess.’ They sat in silence for a while. ‘I am sorry.’ Killian felt he had to say something. ‘For what?’ ‘For throwing you into a life as a royal.’ Emma was silent for a while before she answered. ‘You shouldn’t apologise. I am happy you reunited me with my parents. I just wished-’ she hesitated. ‘I just wished they realised I have had a life before them. I wished they knew I grew up as an orphan. They seem to think everything is fine now, but it is not. And I don’t know if it will be.’ Killian nodded, trying not to shiver. He was soaked, and although Arendelle had warm summers, he still longed for some warm towels and dry clothes. ‘I know they try, and I understand they’re happy I’m back...’ Emma let out an exasperated sigh. ‘It’s just hard. But enough about my parents. Why did your crew riot? You seem like a good captain.’ Killian groaned, remembering the insults his crew had thrown at him, before forcing him to walk the plank. ‘Repairs to the Jolly were expensive, and we were already indebted to several persons. The crew is getting anxious, we haven’t encountered any ships to plunder.’ And they were angry he had refused the payment offered by the mermaid King and Queen, Killian added silently. It just had not felt right to be rewarded for reuniting parents with their children. Not after what his father had done to him and Liam. Not after what he had done when he found his father with Liam jr. Not after- Emma’s voice awoke him from his thoughts. ‘So now what?’ she asked. ‘Aye. That’s the question.’

‘So now what?’ Emma looked at the man on the sand next to her. ‘Aye. That’s the question.’ He shrugged, shivering. Emma gasped. ‘Oh! I am so sorry!’ She had not realised how cold the pirate was. Of course, she was chilly as well, but mermaids were much more capable of handling cold than humans- especially wet humans, were. ‘Take my hand!’ Killian hesitantly took her hand and she dove, pulling her with him. She quickly created a portal to the warmest place she could think of and dragged him through, into warmer waters onto warmer land. Killian coughed when they reached the surface again. ‘Could you warn me next time?’ ‘Would you have grabbed my hand if I had told you I’d drag you back down?’ she countered. ‘You have a point there, lass. Where are we?’ ‘Agrabah. It’s warmer here. You were shivering, so I thought- I’m sorry, I’ she turned to face him, suddenly realising how close they were. Killian was still holding her hand and his legs, moving quickly in order to keep his head above water, were dangerously close to her tail. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, not hard, like they were a little while ago when she pushed oxygen in his lungs, but soft and tender. Not panicked, but calm. He tasted like the salt ocean she dragged him through, faintly of rum and exotic spices she could not place. He tasted like home.

‘Take my hand!’ Killian looked at the worried mermaid in front of him, wondering why she had apologised. He carefully grabbed her hand and before he knew it he was dragged forward, from the sand into the icy water. He did not have time to protest or to swim back up before he felt the familiar sensation of magic. He did not know where she was taking him but suddenly, the water was much warmer, and suddenly he could breathe again. He coughed. ‘Could you warn me next time?’ The mermaid was still with his back faced towards him when she answered. ‘Would you have grabbed my hand if I had told you I’d drag you back down?’ He thought about that for a second and agreed she had a point. ‘Where are we?’ he wondered aloud whilst Emma turned to face him. Suddenly, he realised how close he was to her. Her gorgeous green eyes, her fair skin, her muscly arms… He could see her beautiful rosy lips move but did not hear what they spoke, he was too enchanted by the woman in front of him. Without thinking, he bridged the small distance between them, placing his lips on hers. She tasted like the warm oceans, like the breeze on a summer day, and faintly like the beautiful bouquets of sea-flowers that had been placed as decorations during the coronation. The coronation. Suddenly, his thoughts caught up with his actions. He was kissing a princess. A mermaid princess. He should not be doing this. But why then, did it feel so good?  


Their lips parted and Emma opened her eyes. ‘I- I’ Emma started, but Kilian cut her off. ‘I am sorry love, I shouldn’t- You- You’re a princess and-’ he stammered, creating a distance between them. ‘I am sorry, your highness. I overstepped my boundaries.’ He continued, regaining his usual eloquence. Emma huffed, annoyed. ‘I wasn’t a princess for twenty-eight years and I just ran away from the castle. I make a shitty excuse for a princess.’ She grabbed him and kissed him again, this time more passionate, more desperate, as if she was looking for something without knowing what it was. The warm water around them started to foam as he kissed her back, hungry and breathless. With their lips locked, they sunk down, her tail around his legs and his hands in her hair. However, the familiar touch of the water did not engulf them, instead, a bubble of air surrounded them, allowing Killian to breathe. Emma did not know how it happened, nor did she care much. It was just her and her pirate, no royal duties, no guards, no parents. 

Killian did not know how much time had passed when they broke apart. They were sitting on the sand on the ocean floor, surrounded by a magical bubble of air. He decided not to ask questions about it. ‘You should head home.’ He stated instead. ‘Your parents must be worried sick.’ Emma nodded and sighed. ‘I suppose so… I should bring you back to your ship though. I can point you to some treasure in shallow water, you and your crew should be able to dive it up. There aren’t any sharks around there, the only reason it hasn’t been found yet is that no one knows it’s there. That should make your crew accept you as captain again.’ He smiled at her. ‘Thank you, love.’ ‘It’s the least I can do. You reunited me with my parents.’ Emma sighed. ‘I wished we could stay here forever.’ Killian smiled and put his hand on his lips. ‘You couldn’t handle it.’ Emma raised an eyebrow. ‘Please, you’re the one that couldn’t handle it.’ When her lips touched his, he had to agree that it was indeed him who could not handle it.


	6. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much fun writing Drunk!Killian!

The moment they arrived in the waters of the Enchanted Forest, they were surrounded by guards. Emma ignored them and swam up as fast as possible, trying to get Killian the air he needed. She had created the portal as close to shore as possible. When they arrived at the surface, Emma smiled at the by now familiar movements of Killian shaking his head and moving his hair out of his face. Suddenly, the faces of several guards popped up out of the water beside them. ‘Princess!’ one shouted, and suddenly it was chaos. One of the men next to her grabbed her wrist, stating something about being ‘worried sick’ and ‘your parents’ and ‘the kingdom’ but Emma did not listen. Instead, she tried to free herself from his grip, get away from the guards and get ho- Emma gasped and froze. She had not thought of Killian as a pirate, nor as the man that brought her back home to her parents, but as home. And the weirdest part was that she was not scared. She did not want to run or hide or get away and forget. She wanted to stay. Suddenly, she was dragged down by several hands and surrounded by angry, relieved, tired and annoyed voices. She was walled in and the feeling of home immediately got replaced by an overwhelming feeling of terror. ‘Get off me!’ she shouted, but her words were drowned out by the guards shouting orders to each other. Suddenly, a blast of light emerged from her, blowing every guard several feet away from her. Emma winced. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you- are you guys okay?’

 

The trip back to the castle was relatively uneventful, although the guards kept a distance and looked at her with a hint of fear in their eyes. She couldn’t blame them, she just blasted them with magic she only recently learned she had. Sure, all mermaids could create portals, talk to fish and in some realms even control the weather, but this was something different. She was happy none of them got severely injured, but at the same time scared and confused. She couldn’t stop apologising, which, Emma now realised, made the guards even more uncomfortable. Right before they entered the castle gates, their leader finally quipped ‘well, I guess you don’t need us to protect you’, drawing laughs from the entire group. Emma looked at the old soldier and mouthed her thanks before entering the place she only recently had desperately escaped from.

 

Killian didn’t know how much he had had, but it was enough for the room to be spinning and his insides to be warm. The last time he was _this_ drunk was a long time ago, it was during – after? – something special. Not that he could remember what, because his brain was all too muddied to think straight. In other words: his brain was in the perfect state to come up with ridiculous ideas. Which happened to be _just_ the kind of ideas he liked best. Killian remembered one of the captains he served under, some fellow named- named- captain? Something bird. He shook his head. Anyway, cap-captain flamingo had always said, when the crew complained his plan was far too ridiculous, that that was exactly the reason why the plan would work. Which it usually did. Genius man, that captain pelican. And, now that Killian thought about it, always drunk too. He accepted another glass from a barmaid and considered his options. He _could_ tell the crew about the riches hidden on that beach Emma told him about, but that was not a guarantee that they wouldn’t just run away with the money and leave him stranded, literally and figuratively. Or, he could just turn into a mermaid and join Emma as her prince consort. He hiccupped and looked down at his legs, and for the first time in his life he realised he had 4 of them, which might make the task a little more difficult if it didn’t look so hilarious. Four legs. That was half an Ursula. Half an Ariel-cursing Ursula. Suddenly, Killian’s mind became as clear as it possibly could, given the circumstances it had to work in. Ariel. Didn’t she have some magical bracelet allowing her to switch between tail and legs? Mermaid Queen Snow had gifted it to her. Staggering, Killian got up and left the tavern, determined to find Ariel and- and- Killian heaved the insides of his stomach in a nearby barrel and collapsed.

 

Emma had feared that the King and Queen – she still found it weird that they were her mom and her dad – would be furious at her. She had ran away, left everyone worried and probably destroyed her entire room. She had been thrown out of foster homes for much less than that. Turned out, however, that her parents were just glad she was back and angry more at the danger she could have been in than at her. She had told them where she was, and, after a bit of hesitation, with who and why. She could see that Snow and David were hurt by her words, but when she spoke of Killian all worries were forgotten and replaced by the hope that their daughter had found her true love. Emma had scoffed at those words and warned them that she did not know yet, but her mother was satisfied. Still, Emma went to bed early with as an excuse that she was tired. The fact that an extraordinary number of servants followed her into her room did not go unnoticed, and neither did the fear Emma could clearly see in their eyes. Emma tried to ignore it as she covered her head with the covers and desperately tried not to think of a certain handsome pirate with a strange tendency to drown whenever she was around.

 

Killian woke up with one of the biggest headaches he had had in years. Maybe, he thought after opening and immediately closing his eyes again, the biggest headache ever. He groaned when he heard a loud noise behind him. When he slowly opened his eyes again Killian discovered he had collapsed in an alleyway next to the main street, where a woman carrying a child was loudly cursing at a street vendor, complaining about the quality of his products (too low) and the prices he charged for them (too high). Slowly, the happenings of the previous night started to come back to him. After Emma had dropped him off and disappeared, a large wave had sent him in the direction of the coast. There, he had met Blackbeard, and Killian discovered that the tale of his crew’s mutiny had spread fast. After a verbal fight, which Killian feared to admit he had lost, he had walked into the nearest pub and started drinking. And it had obviously taken a long while before he had stopped. Killian looked around and found that he was still holding a half-full bottle of rum. After chugging it he got up. He seemed to remember wanting to find a certain mermaid.  
Today, Emma did not have to attend any etiquette lessons. Instead, she was told that the King and Queen had invited her for a ride. Curious, Emma swam to the throne room, where her parents stood waiting. Emma was surprised, she had barely ever seen them in casual clothing. ‘Good morning Emma!’ her mother greeted in her ever-cheery voice. ‘We- We wanted to apologise’ her father continued, clearly uncomfortable. ‘We shouldn’t have thrown you into this like we did.’ Emma whispered a quiet thanks, and Show and David started to elaborate on the day’s plans. They would go out on a ride, show her their favourite places, ‘just some us-time, no rules, no kingdom-stuff, just fun’. Just fun. Emma nodded. That, she should be able to do, right?


	7. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there!

It turned out that she could. It was four hours later and they were picnicking in a kelp field. Emma had learned a lot about her parents since they left the castle. She did not know her mother used to be a bandit, nor that her father was engaged to someone else. Their love story turned out to be quite an adventure. Whilst Emma listened to her mother tell about the time she almost got killed by a pack of weresharks, she suddenly noticed that she felt at peace. And, without realising it, she started to cry. ‘Oh Emma! Are you okay?’ Snow White looked at her worried. Emma nodded, but seeing her worried parents, only sobbed harder. ‘It’s- I just-’ after shakily breathing, she continued. ‘This is what I have always dreamt of. Of having parents, and of them telling how they met, and how much they love each other and- and-’ she hesitated. ‘And I just never thought that it would happen. I- I am sorry I ran away, I just-’ ‘It’s okay,’ David interrupted her. ‘It’s our fault, too. We didn’t take the time to meet you. You are your own person, and it is just hard for us to know you have grown up without us to see it. We should have given you more time.’ ‘I love you dad’ Emma replied, and before she realised what she had said, she was engulfed in a big hug. A hug from her parents. Her parents who loved her, cared for her and never stopped looking for her. And, for the second time in her life, Emma felt completely safe. 

 

Killian cursed. ‘Are you sure it was him who took it?’ Ariel nodded, sadly. ‘There used to be two. I still have one, but he has the other one. He stole it from Ursula years ago.’ Killian nodded. Now that Ariel mentioned it, he remembered that the young girl he once knew wore a strangely decorated wristband. ‘I’m sorry I can’t help you any further.’ ‘Don’t worry lass, you helped me plenty. Say hi to Eric and Melody from me. How is she, by the way?’ Ariel’ face lit up as soon as he mentioned her husband and daughter. ‘Oh, she is doing amazing! She started to walk a few weeks ago, and my father has stationed mermaids in the shallow waters near the castle, they had to save her twice now. We’re trying to teach her how to swim now!’ she smiled, incredibly proud of her little darling. ‘You get back to her then, she has to learn from the best. Thanks again.’ Ariel nodded and after saying her goodbyes swam away, leaving Killian alone to think. The Crocodile, he should have known. Any time something positive happened in his life, the Crocodile was there to ruin it all. Apparently, the bastard had stolen the wristband from Ursula after the two got into a dispute, effectively chaining her to the sea. Killian had heard rumours that the Dark One was afraid of the open water. Although he knew him as a coward, Killian doubted it. The sea probably reminded the monster too much of his former wife, the one he murdered. He tensed his stump as he remembered the day the Crocodile had appeared on his deck, crushed Milah’s heart and cut off Killian’s hand. He grimaced, turned his back to the sea and started walking in the direction of his biggest enemy. 

 

‘Killian?’ Killian had expected many things when he entered the territory of the Dark One, but not the friendly voice of a woman. Startled, he turned around to face- ‘Belle? What are you doing here!?’ ‘I could ask you the same!’ The brunette smiled. She was wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress and held a basket full of what seemed to be clean folded laundry. ‘It has been so long! How is your ship? Your crew? Does Smee still have his red beanie I repaired for him? Is Blacky still alive?’ Killian smiled at Belle’s enthusiasm, but then grimaced. ‘Blacky has passed away, she lived long for a cat. She died in her sleep on a sunny day at her favourite spot on deck. But I will tell you all later, you have to get out of here. This is the territory of the Dark One, he’s dangerous!’ To his surprise, however, Belle burst out laughing. ‘Dangerous?’ She put down the basket of laundry and held out her hand. It took Killian a second, but then he realised she was wearing a wedding ring. ‘I married him!’ ‘I- You- What?’ Killian went from surprise to anger to disbelieve so fast that his mouth fell open, only causing Belle to laugh even more. ‘But-’ ‘I _know_ the stories people tell about him, Killian. But don’t worry. He’s changed. He is a good man now, even when not many people can see that.’ Somehow, Killian sincerely doubted it, but he did not have the change to voice his concern. ‘Hello _dearies_. Having a little chat now?’ It was the last Killian heard before he was lifted off the ground and felt the familiar sensation of magic pushing his airpipes shut. 

_‘Excuse me young la-’ Killian started with a flirty voice when a pretty woman walked into him, but he cut himself off when he saw the look of panic on her face. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked, normally this time, quickly glancing behind the girl to see what could be the source of her distress. He saw the girl looking at him doubtfully, then deciding that didn’t have another choice. ‘I am being chased by my father and his friends. They want me to marry.’ ‘And you do not?’ ‘I want to marry for love. And even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t want to marry that nasty, brutish jerk for all the money in the world.’ ‘Ah.’ Killian nodded. He had met a lot of women on his travels with similar stories. Most of his best crewmates had been women like that, escapees from arranged marriages, abusive husbands or fathers. ‘Well then,’ he considered, looking at the obviously well-bred woman still clutching him and looking around terrified. ‘Can you read?’ She looked surprised but nodded. ‘In English, French and German, sir.’ She replied. ‘Ah, well-educated, I hear. So, can you do maths?’ She nodded again. ‘Well then, if you are not afraid to work hard, you have a place in my crew.’ ‘Your crew?’ she asked, but Killian’s answer was cut short when he heard commotion ahead. ‘Are those the people who are after you?’ One look from the distressed girl was enough of an answer. Killian grabbed her tightly, turned around and ran with her to his ship._

 

Tea. He was drinking tea with the Dark One. After he had met Emma, his world truly turned upside down in ways he could never have imagined. When the Dark One was choking him, Belle had pleaded for his life. Aside from his skin, which now looked human again, something else in the Crocodile had changed, since the monster had listened to her and had let him live. Now, the three of them were drinking tea in a lovely little garden house with a beautiful view of a large valley with grazing horses. Belle was happily chatting, telling the tale of how she met ‘Rumple’, as she endearingly called him, and how they got married. Killian could still barely believe it, and was almost suspecting dark magic was it not for the fact that Belle was still her cheery old self. Dark magic left its traces, and none of those could be found in Belle’s behaviour. Suddenly, Belle looked at him expectantly. ‘Sorry, could you repeat that, lass?’ He was afraid for a moment he had offended her by not paying attention to her story, but she just laughed. ‘Still often lost in thought, Captain? I asked what you have been up to since our parting.’ Trying to kill your husband, he thought, and a quick glance at the Crocodile’s wry smile confirmed that the man in front of him thought the same. ‘There aren’t many tales to tell, it is simply the usual. Finding treasures, daring escapes and heroic rescues of damsels-’ and, after a quick glance from Belle, he added ‘and gentlemen in distress. All in a day’s work.’ ‘Oh, come on. Something must have happened! Why are you here? Where is your crew?’ ‘My crew-’ he hesitated for a moment, before continuing. ‘My crew is fine. We had a few changes since you left, basically only Smee is left, with his beanie, as ever.’ Belle smiled as she remembered how distressed the man had been when his red hat had ripped during a fight. ‘The reason why I’m here, now that is a much more interesting tale. I recently found myself in a bit of a tight spot, which caused me to meet a wonderful young woman. This girl turned out to be the long-sought-for daughter of Atlantia’s Royals. So, I returned her to her parents and they live happily ever after. Back in the Enchanted Forest, I heard that your husband owns something I need, which is why you found me here.’ The Crocodile, who had seemed absent for most of the conversation, suddenly looked up. ‘You want to make a deal?’ he grinned, rubbing his hands together. ‘How delightful!’ ‘Rumple.’ Belle stared him down, and miraculously the man backed down. ‘What is it that you need? I am sure my husband will gladly give it to you.’ She continued, looking pointily at her husband whilst emphasising the use of the word ‘give’. ‘Your husband sto- came to possess a special wristband, which allows the wearer to switch between tail and legs.’ Belle looked confused for a moment before Killian could almost literally see her realise his intent. ‘You found love?! Did the fierce pirate Captain out for revenge finally find love?! Tell me about it!’ Killian rubbed his brow. ‘I’m not- it’s not-’ he sighed. ‘It’s complicated.’ ‘Trust me, the best stories are.’

 

_The lass had introduced herself as Belle French, the only daughter of a lower-high class family nearby. She was betrothed to the hero-of-the-town, a fellow named Gaston, known for his muscles and hunting skills. But, according to the newest member of his crew, he was nasty, brutish, mean and the sort of guy that would consider the phrase ‘you are positively primaeval’ a compliment. And since she had no hope of escaping her marriage and since she was looking for adventure, she had happily sailed out on the Jolly Roger the next day. She was a good addition to the team. She was strong and hardworking, as well as incredibly smart. The crew took a liking to her determined nature, and the fact that she did not mind cleaning the human waste buckets helped her popularity rise quickly. She learned to fight and navigate, and after saving a small kitten from a burning ship she raised morale by raising it as the ship’s mascot. Killian had been sad when she left the crew after they docked at Arendelle, but he understood her need for answers about her mother. ‘Take good care of Blacky for me, okay?’ she had him promise. ‘We will see each other again, I am sure of it!’_


	8. And They Lived...

Emma was worried. Although she did not like to admit it, Emma Swan, Princess of Atlantia, Heir to the throne, was worried. And scared. It had been weeks since she last saw Killian, but no one had seen him since. She had asked around, and some of the guards had asked the humans on the shore. One of them had seen Killian, and he recalled him buying supplies for an inland journey. That was all Emma had to go on. Although they had not spoken about meeting soon, she assumed that it was implied in the time they had spent together when she had ran away. Her old fears of abandonment were creeping in again, and Emma did not like it. For every second she spent away from Killian she had to admit that she missed him. And missing someone meant you cared for them. And Emma realised – though she refused to admit it – that she didn’t just _care_ for Killian. His ship had been found, but Killian had not been on it. The crew hadn’t seen him since their mutiny, and although they seemed to regret their actions, their new captain named Blackbeard was very quick to drive the merman interrogating them away. Emma tried to concentrate on learning her Royal Duties – something she had decided to pick up herself on her own schedule – but it was difficult, to say the least. Luckily, her parents took time out of most of their days to do something with her, and she slowly but surely started to get used to having parents. After her magic outburst, they had also hired a very kind merwitch to teach her to control this newfound power. However, most of her magic seemed to have disappeared, as if it had only been there for those couple of hours with Killian and then vanished. ‘Is something wrong, Emma?’ a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Her mother stood in front of her, looking worried. ‘You were frowning.’ ‘Oh.’ Emma replied. ‘It’s nothing, I was just- lost in thought, I guess. Why are you here?’ The Queen almost never came to the seating area of the library, since she preferred to read outside. ‘I wanted to fetch you. There is a guest for you, waiting in the throne room!’

 

Lying in bed, Killian still could barely believe what had happened that day. Only this morning he had awoken from his make-shift shelter on the forest floor and prepared himself to go to the most dangerous place he knew, aside from Neverland. Now, he was lying in one of the guest bedrooms in the house of his biggest enemy as a welcomed guest. He had met up with someone he never thought he would see again and the Dark One turned out to be married. He groaned as he turned around in his bed, and he cursed the day he fell off his ship and got rescued by Emma. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his room. ‘Now _dearie_ , speak the truth. Are you here to kill me?’ Killian jumped out of bed and looked right in the face of the man he so despised. ‘No, Crocodile. For once, that was not my goal.’ He simply replied. The Dark One looked at him curiously. ‘You’re speaking the truth. How quaint.’ ‘Now that Belle is asleep, are _you_ going to kill _me_?’ ‘Even though it may surprise you to hear it, no. Actually, I am going to give that magical wristband and wave you out tomorrow. I might even be so kind as to teleport you to the Enchanted Forest’s main seaport.’ ‘I know you, Crocodile. You only give things if you get something in return. What is it you want? My ship? A magic bean? My first-born child?’ Rumpelstiltskin giggled. ‘Nothing of the sort, dearie. Unless you have a first born child you want to get rid of?’ Killian shot him an angry stare. ‘What I want is quite simple. I want you to never return here again. As long as Belle lives, I want you to let go of your vengeance and let me and my wife live in peace. That is my deal.’ Killian raised his eyebrows. ‘What’s the catch?’ ‘There is none. Don’t ever come near me or my wife again, and the wristband and your freedom are yours.’ ‘Belle said she wanted to see me more often.’ ‘She will get over it.’ Killian huffed. ‘Fine. You will give me the wristband and I will leave tomorrow, never to return.’ 

And so he did. After a drawn-out goodbye and some tears on Belle’s side, Rumpelstiltskin kept his promise and teleported him to the busy streets of the Enchanted Forest’s main harbour. Of course, Killian landed in a pile of rotten fish, on purpose no doubt. After quietly cursing, he climbed out of the pile and started walking, not even bothering to wipe himself off. It would wash out in the sea anyway. It didn’t take him long to reach the cove where he met Ariel. He figured that having a tail would take some getting used to, and he was not planning on doing that in view of the entire harbour.

 

Emma followed her mother surprised. Queen Snow seemed extraordinarily excited, and it was nothing for her to keep a secret. The previous two visits they had had were well-prepared, and she had been briefed extensively on who the guests were, why they were visiting and how to behave. This impromptu visit was very strange. She wondered who it could be. Maybe Ruby had returned from her trip. No, that would not count as a visitor. Who else could it be? Had someone shown up and claimed to be her best friend from before? ‘Who is it, mom?’ she asked again, but to no avail. ‘You will see!’ was the only answer she got. They turned and after greeting the stationed guards Snow White opened the small door that lead to the back of the throne room. Emma followed her, still wondering who their guest might be. 

 

Killian smiled as he saw the blonde mermaid appear behind one of the thrones in front of him. She looked around, confused, and ready to ask her mother next to her something when her eye fell on him. He had never once in his life saw a princess, or anyone for that matter, look this surprised in his entire life. He had to admit, the change was quite drastic. Instead of a human pair of legs he now sported a long, black, shining tail with waving thin fins, and instead of his usual captain’s coat he was now only wearing a white, see-through shirt. He had found it surprisingly hard to swim, and after an hour trying to figure it out by himself he had called Ariel for help. After laughing at him, she had given him a few pointers and dragged him to the castle. Now, he was struggling to float whilst staying upwards, and he spread his arms a little to regain his balance. Suddenly, a force hit him and he was toppled upside down. But after he felt familiar lips touch his mouth, he knew he really did not mind.

 

Emma looked in total shock at the man – merman – in front of her. It was Killian, but it wasn’t. It was Killian with a tail. And he looked incredibly handsome. ‘But- How?’ she whispered, and her mother, still next to her, answered. ‘He got a magical wristband, one of only two that exist! A very talented merwitch made them, a long time ago. It grants the wearer the ability to switch between a tail and legs.’ Emma nodded, but the words didn’t fully register in her mind. Then, Killian opened his arms to gain balance and Emma sped towards him, into his arms, pressing her lips on his. He was here, with her, as a merman. He was safe. He came back to her. ‘I love you’ she whispered. ‘I love you too’ he answered.

 

Years and years later, many tales were told about the remarkable King and Queen of Atlantia. The Queen, everyone knew, was kidnapped as a child and not found until years later. The King, it was rumoured, used to be a human, a Pirate Captain, the most fearsome of the Seven Seas, until he met the princess and returned her to her parents. Their rule was long, kind and fruitful, and was known for the many good relationships built between man and merkind. And, rumour has it, when it storms on your birthday, you might just meet your own true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end! I am sorry the ending is kinda rushed. But who knows, maybe in another two years someone will leave a comment on every single chapter and I might work on it again! But for now, I am satisfied. I might to a dramatic reading of this fic later! I first have some other stuff to do, but who knows. I will post the link here when I've done it. 
> 
> Again, thank you to CShipper for leaving those lovely comments back when this was an unedited 3-chapter fic, because of you I added 5 whole chapters to this story! And, like I mentioned in my notes for chapter 1, if you like the whole Mermaid-AU thing, I would really recommend 'A Tall Tail' by SpartanGuard, you can find it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11121824/1/A-Tall-Tail
> 
> Also, in case you want a bit of a visual whilst reading, I keep thinking of this artwork by deannacreder i think? http://onceuponadisneypotter.tumblr.com/post/177456717934
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
